Kuning
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Lucy tertidur di guild dan bermimpi tentangnya. Suara teriakannya membuat seisi guild hening seketika. Entah kenapa di hatinya ada rasa tidak rela. Just a oneshot Natsu X Lucy pairing! Warning : Fluff! Read and Review please X""D


Holla~

Aku sedikit bosan memandangi fic ongoingku. Belom ada ide sama sekali! XD

Aku selalu larinya ke oneshot seperti ini. Ya sudahlah XD.

Lagi pengen buat Natsu X Lucy X3

Ayok monggo dibaca para reader-tachi!

Warning : Typo(s), Canon, (berharap untuk tidak) OOC, Fluff

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail noh punya Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**oneshot**_** Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**.**

**Kuning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"_Li-lisanna," panggil Natsu dengan nada gugup. Lisanna hanya menelengkan kepalanya menghadap dragon slayer itu._

"_Hmm…? Ada apa, Natsu? Kau sudah beberapa kali memanggilku tapi kau tidak melanjutkan kata-katamu," ucap Lisanna menghadap Natsu sepenuhnya. Dia tinggalkan burung-burung yang sudah dia beri makanan tadi._

"_Aku…"_

"_Kau pun mengajak di taman seperti ini. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Lisanna penasaran._

_Dengan sigap Natsu memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk menatap mage take-over itu. Mata tajamnya meneliti mata Lisanna dengan teliti. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua pundak Lisanna._

"_Lisanna, a-aku… aku menyu—"_

"NATSUUU! JANGAN!" ucap—teriak seorang gadis _blondie_ yang tanpa sadar telah menghentikan seisi aktifitas guild.

Semua berarah pada Lucy yang sedang dalam posisi duduk tapi kepalanya bersandar di meja bar. Kedua tangannya pun menjadi tumpuan untuk bantalnya. Matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air bening di kedua sisinya.

Merasa dipanggil, seorang _dragon slayer_ pun mendekati Lucy dan menggoyang-goyankan badannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersadar dan menatap Natsu kaget. Hei, siapa yang tidak kaget jika ada seseorang yang begitu dekat denganmu ketika kau bangun dari tidur?

"Na-natsu…?" ucap Lucy terperangah dan sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"Ada apa, Luce? Apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai-sampai kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Natsu tidak menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya terhadap gadis yang berada di depannya ini.

"Huh?" ucap Lucy bingung.

"Kau tiba-tiba berteriak padaku," ucap Natsu lalu dia meniru gaya teriakan Lucy tadi dengan sangat mirip—sehingga semua anggota guild pun ikut tertawa renyah.

Lucy yang sudah 100% _success loading_, baru menyadari kalau teriakannya itu sebenarnya di alam mimpi. Dengan wajah sedikit lega dia tersenyum senang—meskipun dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa sesenang ini.

"Hah… Jadi itu semua mimpi ya? Syukurlah," ucap Lucy dengan nada lega. Dia mengelus dadanya—tanda seperti bebannya berkurang.

Sedangkan Natsu hanya menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya, "Kau bermimpi?" tanya Natsu dengan nada bingung. Lucy hanya mengangguk senang. Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu terlihat sedang menghela napas.

"Kupikir tadi apa. Kenapa kau sampai segitunya? Memangnya aku melakukan hal bahaya ya di mimpimu itu?" ucap Natsu menarik dirinya menjauh dari wajah Lucy dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Lucy—dia mengeluarkan lirikan horror kepada Levy untuk segera pindah dari tempat duduknya.

"Bahaya sekali," ucap Lucy tanpa sadar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasa pipinya memanas karena telah mengatakan hal itu. "Bu-bukan! A-aku… argh entahlah! Yang penting tidak ada apa-apa!" ucap Lucy sedikit frustasi. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya—menutupi pipinya yang sedang merah merona.

"Apa? Hei, kau harus cerita padaku. Apakah aku melawan monster raksasa yang ganas sekali?" tanya Natsu dengan ceria—dan sedikit nada memaksa.

"Tidak," ucap Lucy sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Hmm… Aku memancing ikan di sungai bersama Happy, lalu aku kehabisan umpan dan aku menggunakan Happy sebagai umpan. Dan kau akhirnya berteriak begitu?" ucap Natsu dengan gaya berpikir. Tangan kanannya menggosok-gosok dagunya—sok berpikir.

"Bukaaaan," ucap Lucy _double sweatdrop_. "Ini bukan tentang Happy. Ini tentang kau dan Lisa—" ucapan Lucy berhenti seketika.

Natsu terdiam sebentar—entah apa yang dia pikirkan. "Lisa? Lisa siapa?" tanya Natsu dengan nada penasaran.

Lucy hanya gugup ketika dia dipandang seperti itu. Dipandang lekat-lekat mata coklat indahnya oleh sepasang mata sipit yang tidak ada hentinya untuk terus meneliti wajah gadis di depannya.

"Su-sudah kubilang kalau tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Lucy dengan pipi yang mulai memerah lagi.

"Hah?" ucap Natsu melongo. Tatapannya berganti menjadi tidak puas akan jawaban dari gadis mage stellar spirit ini. Tapi toh dia tidak menyelidiki lebih jauh. "Sudahlah, terserah," ucap Natsu kemudian dengan wajah yang agak bosan.

Lucy hanya mengangguk kecil dan menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tanda-tanda orang yang sedang gugup.

Sesaat kemudian Mirajane yang baru kembali dari meja lain sambil membawa gelas-gelas kosong, menatap kedua insan itu dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian pemilik _Satan Soul_ itu menghadap mereka berdua dengan membawa dua buah minuman—setelah menaruh gelas-gelas kosong itu di tempat cucian.

"Kalian berdua… mau minum?" tawar Mirajane sambil tersenyum manis di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Hn… tidak, terima kasih, Mira-san," ucap Lucy yang masih sedikit ngantuk itu. Dia kembali menselonjorkan tubuhnya di meja.

"Ya, Mira! Aku mau satu," ucap Natsu dengan cengirannya yang khas.

Mirajane pun mengangguk dan mendekatkan nampannya yang berisi dua buah gelas itu. Yang satu sepertinya adalah jus _orange_ dan yang satunya adalah jus sirsat. Mirajane pun bertanya, "Yang mana, Natsu?" ucapnya ramah.

Natsu tanpa pikir panjang pun mengambil jus _orange_ yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Setelah mengucap terima kasih pada Mirajane dia pun segera meminumnya dengan senang.

Mirajane yang melihat itu hanya terkikik kecil. "Kau begitu suka jus _orange_, Natsu?" tanyanya tersenyum geli. Natsu yang meletakkan gelas yang telah kehilangan separuh isinya di meja bar hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Tidak juga, Mira," ucap Natsu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih jus _orange_ daripada jus sirsat ini?" tanya Mirajane menaikkan alisnya. Tanpa diduga, Natsu pun ikut menaikkan alisnya juga. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia sedikit menunduk.

"E-entahlah, Mira. Aku hanya…" ucap Natsu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Lucy yang kesadarannya mulai hilang—dia sudah setengah tertidur lagi.

Sesaat kemudian _dragon slayer_ itu tersenyum tipis mendapati mata coklat itu memandangnya dengan sayu. Gadis ini benar-benar capek sehabis misi kemarin. Dan dengan pelan—namun bisa terdengar oleh Mirajane, Natsu melanjutkan perkataannya yang dia gantung tadi.

"Aku hanya… Lebih suka kuning daripada putih," ucapnya memandang Lucy dengan lembut. Mukanya menampakkan semburat merah tipis saat mengatakannya.

Mirajane hanya menyeringai di dalam senyumnya yang ramah. "Ara-ara…" ucap Mirajane dan kemudian dia berlalu menuju meja guild yang meminta pesanan.

Tiba-tiba Lucy mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dengan pelan dia mengucek matanya. "Kau tadi bicara apa?" tanya Lucy setengah mengantuk. Natsu hanya menghela napas dan kemudian menatap Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku katakan kepadamu. Lisa hanya kuanggap sebagai adik," ucapnya dengan santai. Dia tertawa kecil mendapati Lucy yang masih _loading_ beberapa puluh persen lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menepuk bahu kecil Lucy. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya di telinga Lucy.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Kuning."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Fluff! X3

Dari dulu, ini adalah fic rated K+ kedua yang aku buat. Selebihnya berated T XD. Tidak ada M! XD

Ya gitu aja deh.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic aneh ini XD

**Hargai penulis dengan memberi kritik, saran, dan sebagainya di dalam review—jujur ini sangat berpengaruh terhadap semangat penulis untuk terus berkarya****.**

**Flame dapat diterima dengan lapang dada XD.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
